Just being Mii
by KendallRae9
Summary: Kendall, along with 5 other Mii's are selected for the Smash Tournament. A dream come true! Are you up for the challenge? Choose your class and join the smash.
1. Getting There

**A/N Hello!**

 **This is an old, uncompleted story from January (?) that I decided to revamp and continue. Hope you enjoy the ( hopefully ) much better story!**

* * *

" Batter, UP! "

I stepped up onto the plate. There I was, the final batter who decided it all for the Purple Dodgers. And right in front of me was the pitcher, giving his confident smirk. He winked, then threw his famous curveball.

CRACK!

The ball flew like a missile.

" I got it! I got it! Outta my way! " the other team's catchers shouted as the ball flew overhead.

Did it just-it did!

" HOME RUN! " the announcer blared.

One of my teammates gave me a high five as the sirens blared to signal the end of the game.

Who knew that skill would be important someday…

* * *

" Kendall, I went by your plaza and you finally have mail for once! "

I looked up from my locker gave the questioning teammate a bewildered look. Why would I have mail, of all people? " Alright, thanks… why were you even at my house in the first place? "

" Giving someone something. You know I am the giving type. " She gave a silly grin. " Ooh, before I forget… "

She reached down in her bag to grab a rather small DVD case.

" It's the historic fight from the Brawl tournament! You've been wanting to see it, so here you go! "

" Oh, you really don't have to - " I muttered.

" Come on, you did the winning swing. You deserve it. " She grabbed her own bag and left, not with out a quiet wave exchanged between us.

*Later *

" Now, I wonder what this could be…"

I pulled out the tan envelope from the mailbox, and opened it cautiously.

 _Dear Kendall from the realm of the Wii consoles;_

 _It is our greatest honor to have you and 5 other randomly selected Miis to participate in the annual Super Smash Brothers Tournament! Please meet at the game station on_ _September 10, 2014, around 9:30 A.M. Further information on arriving will be at the station, and further information about the tournament will be answered there._

 _P.S: If you have no idea how to fight; we will teach you. Just be ready for_ _p̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶p̶a̶i̶n̶_ _effort_ _to be put in!_

 _Ciao,_

 _Super Smash Bros. Officials_

Wait.

WHAT?!

I rubbed my eyes and read it again. Turned it upside down, and checked the address. Right person, same letter.

" Strange... "

I looked at my watch to check the date: the 7th. Great, only a few days to think about it. I looked at the letter again. They didn't even give a return address!

I sat there for a moment, thinking about what to do next.

Let's see, unexpected letter? Check.

No return address? Check.

Little to no time to decide? Double check.

I sighed.

" Looks like I'll have a use for that music karate class after all! "

* Three days later ( Time travel is a blessing and curse, isn't it? ) *

Today's the day. Adrenaline was pumping through me, making my way to the game station that much more uncomfortable.

The strange part of it is that I like being at the station; seeing the trains go by to visit different universes and the feel of travel itself. Somedays I just sit there drinking a milkshake while watching the trains go by to relax.

It also just happened to be extra crowded today, so I went up to one of the workers there for directions.

" Excuse me sir, but, uh, where is the station for the Super Smash Bros. Tournament? " I held out the letter just to be sure.

He gave me a blank look at first, then muttered, pointing over to the section where the Sports Resort and Music were located. " See the pink building? Take a right, you should be good from there. "

I gave him a nod for thanks and headed off. Sure enough, I saw a station. Above the gate, a flag with the smash logo hung with pride.

Besides me, three other Mii's were in a group with their own stuff, looking at a board. They were talking, most likely about the tournament and what they were going to do, like anyone would. The only female in the group caught me in her field of vision.

" Hey, here comes another one! " the girl spoke.

Joy, more adrenaline.

" Who's she? " the coal haired boy questioned, turning to see me.

" One of us, idiot. " the chocolate haired boy next to him answered cockily.

" Sorry, brainfart. " the first boy apologized.

" Aren't there two more? " the second boy brought up.

" I dunno, but I'm hungry. "

" You ate five minutes ago! "

As the two males continued arguing, the female ran toward me.

" Sorry about those two, they can be quite the imbeciles. The train should arrive in a few minutes. " She pointed to the nearby board. " They say you have to read that, or bad stuff will happen. Dunno why they would say that though, we aren't dumb. "

" What about the other two fighters? " I asked.

She shrugged. " I dunno. Must be loading somewhere else or they forgot. "

I changed my direction to the board.

 _The tram will arrive 9:35 sharp. Please board when they permit it._

 _There is a possibility that other smashers will be on as well, feel free to communicate with each other!_

 _Once unloaded, new smashers will meet under the sign that says " NEWCOMERS ", and our faithful ROBs will lead you from there._

 _If you fail to read this, bad stuff will happen._

" Huh. " I mumbled. I jumped again when the whistle of a train became audible as it neared the station.

" Guess it's almost here. " the girl next to me muttered aloud.

Now that she was still, I got a better look at here; simple orange outfit, similar to mine if it were orange, with semi-long aburn hair.

The two of us, along with the boys who walked up to the front of the station, turned to the now arriving tram; an ash gray exterior and a bright red smash logo on it. As the doors opened, a peculiar gray robot came out and face toward the group.

It lights flashed around its body before it spoke in a cryptic robot voice.

" WELCOME. PLEASE ENTER AND TAKE YOUR SEATS. PLEASE BE HASTY, YOU MUST NOT GET LEFT BEHIND. " It motioned its arms to the door.

" Cool. " The girl smiled.

The train wasn't very big, as the maroon interior fit eight seats that could fit two people each. However, it has a nice, simple yet elegant feel, so it didn't really matter. Our group decided to sit on the same row across from each other, the usual " boys sit by boys and vice versa ".

There was a little amount of talking already happening on the train as the doors closed, and everything went quiet as another robot voice took over the tram.

" ATTENTION EVERYONE. WE ARE NOW HEADING TO OUR FINAL DESTINATION, PLEASE REMAIN SEATED. "

I glanced at the Mii girl who sat next to me.

" So, what's your name? " she asked.

" Kendall. " I simply replied. " What about you? "

She paused, as if pondering on something. " Well, to be honest, I don't exactly have one…" she faltered.

" Hmm? Why not? "

She was about to speak when the train suddenly jerked forward, starting slow but then going to maximum speed. Everyone one on the tram was pushed into their seats by the force, then turned to the windows in awe; lines of galactic color flew by like comets.

" T-T-THIS IS SOO FAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTTT!" One of the male Mii's yelped.

" GGGGG-FOOOORRRRCEEEE IIIINNNN MMMMMYYYYY FAAAACCCCEEEEE!" The other one cried.

" I WANT MY MOMMY! " A voice cried out.

" MY COFFEE!"

Chaos had officially insued. Not long after however, the intercom interrupted the madness with another anouncement.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE; YOUR DESTINATION SHOULD BE IN VIEW IN A FEW SECONDS."

The train finally began to slow, and everyone decided to shut up and take in the sights.

At first, it seemed like it was just random pebbles in the sky, but soon there were little islands here and there, some of them with a force field around them. These certain islands either had platforms or looked like an arena of some sort.

The main attraction though was the giant labyrinth island above us and what it seemed like a rural town ahead of us.

" Should be about 20 minutes till we officially arrive. " The Mii said.

" So, the naming issue? " I reminded.

" Well, um…" she started. " I don't like talking about it. But I've been nicknamed Gunner. "

" That's an interesting nickname. "

" Actually, " She pointed to the boys, who were arguing on who was the best looking along with a tiny blonde male in grass green clothes. " they don't exactly have names either. People called the blonde one Swordfighter and the coal haired one Brawler. "

" Peculiar…"

" Yeah I know… it sounds uncreative, but were known for what our name stands for." she smirked. " Like how I can wield a gun well. "

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

" Excuse me ladies, may I ask for your opinion? " the tiny blonde piped up, trying to get our attention.

" Hmm? And what will that be? " Gunner asked.

He cleared his throat. " Which one of us is the best looking? "

The tram slowly shuddered to a stop as we reached the station.

" I can't believe that we're finally here!" Swordfighter cheered, followed by a happy cry from the tiny blonde, who introduced himself as Toon Link.

The doors then opened slowly and excited voices filled the room. The *R.O.B that got us on now directed us off the tram.

The station was gorgeous: well kept potted plants and fountains everywhere, colored walkways and attractive signs. It's like you just stepped into wonderland!

There were already some people in the station, but my attention immediately went to a white banner. " **NEWCOMERS"** it said. Our group went over there and parted ways with Toon Link for now.

As we were waiting, some of the other newcomers caught my attention. The first of which seemed to be a young angel and what seemed to be a mint haired goddess.

" Aww, please! You have to stay and watch Skyworld! Isn't that your job?" The angel pleaded.

The goddess, to my surprise, chuckled. " Sorry Pit, but a goddess needs to have some fun every once in awhile! How about you go find some of your friends from the last tournament? Ooh, there's mini Link over there!"

" But… I don't wanna fight you again…" The angel, Pit?, stammered.

Too late, she started walking toward our group, leaving the poor angel alone. He waved a sad goodbye, then went to find Toon Link.

Besides us and the goddess, there was a blue robot, a white haired swordsman with a robe, a boxer, a dragon just to name a few. The other two Mii's weren't though, which worried me.

Another R.O.B came up to us and showed us to follow it.

" WAIT!" A yelp tore through the air. Two other Miis dashed through the station and stopped right next to us, trying to catch their breath

" I'm sorry were late! ThetrainranlateandtheR. -" the girl started.

" Hey! I was silent the entire trip, you know! " John yipped.

The girl started a sucker punch, but a floating star intervened, eventually joined by a beautiful star princess.

" Now is not the time to fight! " the woman reminded. " Once your on the battlefield, you can beat each other up as much as you like. But we have an orientation to go to!" The R.O.B beeped in response.

Orientation huh? This will be interesting.

There wasn't much to see, and we eventually entered a stadium. And it was PACKED. We were directed to a section near the front. And unfortunately, I was placed right next to the sucker puncher.

" Hi! " she squeaked. She had a huge smile on her face.

" Uh, hi. " I replied, trying to be nice.

" What's your name? I'm Cristine! "

" It's Kendall. " I said quietly. " It looks like it's about to start." I pointed to the … uh…. giant hand? If this day wasn't any weirder.

I also took notice there was a Mario cap on one of its knuckles. The crowd hushed.

" Hello everyone! Its-a me, Mario!" it spoke, then started laughing maniacally.

Crap, it talks.

" Hey! Thats-a my hat! " The real Mario pointed out, and everyone else besides him started laughing as well.

A second hand came down next to it. " Crazy, what did I tell you about impersonating people on orientation day?!"

Crazy backed up and the second hand took his spot.

" Sorry about that. Let's get to business. For you newcomers, my name is Master Hand."

A few of the newcomers sat in awe as he snapped his fingers and fluorescent orange spheres filled the room. A few groans also arose, which confused me. " Welcome to the Super Smash Brothers tournament!" Cheers filled the room.

" Now, let me call some certain veterans onto the stage. Link, Samus, Captain Falcon and Mario ( Not you Crazy! Get back! ), please come up!"

A " Yahoo!" came from the crowd, as a red plumber bounded up, with a muscular hero followed. A taller, older version of Toon Link and a orange robot came up behind them; only her blonde head was exposed. The red plummer got himself a microphone.

" Hello everybody! It's-a our-a pleasure to-a showcase our-a newcomers!" He said. " Newbies, will you-a join us up-a here? "

A R.O.B directed our group up there, and we were all standing in a line; Cristine on my right and Brawler on my left.

The hero ( looked more like a racer, but with adrenaline, you really don't care. ) took Mario's place, and prepared his announcer voice.

" First off, I'd like to proudly introduce the Comet Observatory Princess, Rosalina!" The princess beamed, but the floating star started bickering at Falcon. " Whoops! I mean Rosalina AND Luma. "

The swordsman took his place. " Now, here is Skyworlds Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena!"

The goddess gave a little bow and clapping filled the room, along with a cheer from Pit, forgetting about the "fighting her" part.

The robot, who I guessed was Samus, took the mic next. But she surprised us quickly.

"Now, the tactician who saved the world of Fire Emblem, here is Robin." She voice didn't sound very excited, but most of the crowd seemed to find it normal and cheered anyway.

The male tactician ignored this and still blushed under the sudden attention.

Mario took the mic again.

" Next up is the-a famous boxer, Little Mac!"

He threw a fist into the air with a flashy smile, but I could tell by his eyes he was sleep deprived. Was he the one that lost his coffee?

" Get'em baby! " Doc Louis, Mac's trainer cheered.

Back to Falcon.

" Now, lurking in the shadows, comes Greninja!"

A puff of smoke revealed the ninja amphibian.

" Gren gren! " It spoke.

Link took this opportunity to seize the mic.

" Now from; wait, where was he from again?; eh, from a village, here is the Villager!

Villager smiled innocently, which somehow managed to scare Link to quickly handing the mic to Samus.

The names went on; the new explorer Alph, the Wii Fit Trainers, Shulk the Monado wielder, Pac Man and Mega Man, gaming legends. It was our turn now, and Falcon had the mic for the fourth time.

" Now, introducing six of Super Smash Brother's own representatives, here are the Mii Fighters! "

I was about to wave embarrassedly to the crowd when suddenly I got clocked in the face when Cristine tried to do an action pose.

" Uh oh…" Cristine mumbled.

Gunner ran next to me. " Kendall! Are you ok?"

I groaned. " Sure I do…. it's the pointy shape of a star….."

I blacked out.

* * *

 **A.N AH IT'S FINALLY DONE**

 **Cristine: I'M SO SORRY! ITWASN'TMYFAULTIWASSOEXCITEDANDAND-" * Faints ***

 **Me: She'll be fine. Anyway, I will be revising the rest of the current chapters and well as adding more, so don't fret! The other three chapters are free for viewing, but be warned: They aren't revised and are probably terrible.**

 **Hope you like it,and feel free to leave a review ( And make sure I did a reasonable Captain Falcon! I'm trying to stay somewhat on character without bending them too much out of shape. )**


	2. A Somewhat Brief Tour

**A/N: Heya peeps! Glad to be back here again.**

 **I was always a little curious on how the smash world was like for the fighters ( Aren't we all though? ), so this chapter is dedicated to that. I'm currently typing up three, which i'm happy to announce will introduce an interesting quality to a certain character.**

 **Cristine: Why wait when you could just do it now?**

 **Me: Because I said so.**

* * *

I don't remember how long I was there, but it felt like a century.

" Ugh…" I groaned. The blackness started to fade into white with a yellow blob that looked like a star.

Star…

Star!

I blinked my eyes a few times and tried to sit up, but I winced thanks to a headache.

" Chiko! " The star giggled, then flew off. Later, Rosalina, in a white gown this time, came into the room.

" Are you feeling better? Cristine knocked you out pretty well. "

Oh right, that's why it hurts.

" I-I think so. " I winced from more pain. " How long was I out? "

" The rest of the day. It's morning right now. " Rosalina checked her watch.

" Did I miss anything? " I asked.

" The newbies got a grand tour and the Mii's got to choose their classes. You on the other hand, got taken here to rest, thanks to the R.O.B.'s and Lumas. Speaking of tours, Pit offered to give you it once your ready. " Rosalina smiled.

" Great. But what's this "class choosing" about? "

" Oh, right! You either get to be a brawler, swordfighter or gunner, and are free to learn another anytime. " Rosalina pulled out a chart, showing the three classes. "Only one chose gunner though, so I recommend you taking that one to even it out. "

" Hmm, nice, that one sounded the best in my opinion. " I nodded. Then I paused in thought. " Wait, why are you even here anyway?"

" Well, Dr. Mario is busy with some other client somewhere over the rainbow. I'm the closest one to a nurse. " She replied. "No time though; let's get you to your tour! "

" Uh… I've been standing here for five minutes….. hello?" A male voice spoke.

We both turned to see the angel at the doorway.

Rosalina cleared her throat. " Oh! Sorry about that Pit. You two can go when your ready."

I took notice I was in the same purple clothes as yesterday as I got out of the bed. Pit and I smiled at each other, but I could tell the angel was a bit nervous and excited at the same time.

" You two have fun! Don't kill each other, she still has that bruise!" Rosalina called as we went out.

* * *

I was quiet for a few minutes as I followed him through the bright streets of what seemed to be the town. Pit for some reason wasn't talking either, which made me nervous.

I tried to break the ice a bit. " So, uh, where do we begin? For, uh, the tour."

Pit turned around. " That's what i'm trying to remember. " He turned around and mumbled " Blue building, red roof, blue building, red roof, ugh, what was the sign? " over and over again as we continued walking.

I caught notice of a building with that description. " Is it that one? "

" No, it was bigger. " He sighed.

I found another one. " That one? "

" Nope. A bit bigger than that."

" Sigh…"

Pit paused for a moment, then his eyes lit up. " Oh, THAT was the building. Thanks, Lady Palutena!"

Huh?

Pit dashed off, yelling " Follow meeeeeee!".

I ran after him, and soon we came across a giant building.

" Is this some kind of stadium? " I asked.

Pit gave a cheeky grin. " Sorta. Come on in. "

We both entered through the sliding doors. The room opened up to a big lobby full of warps, signs, seating areas and, of course, fighters.

" This massive place is the Event Center, main hub for getting to special events and areas. They redid the place since i've been here, but I can still list 'em off."

Pit pointed to a portal with a sandbag over it. " That leads you to the Homerun Contest, where you try to hit the sandbag as far as you can in 10 seconds. "

Then he pointed to the one with a bomb on it. " That one is Target Blast. Reminds me of that one mobile game I've been hearing about…. anywho, you try to use the bomb to blow up targets and blocks."

He pointed to the next one. " That one leads to Smash Run. You remember that giant labyrinth? Well, you run around in there, defeating baddies and getting stronger, then you duke it out again three other players! At least, that's what I heard…."

He now shifted his focus to a different portal. " That one's Smash Tour. Similar to Smash Run, but according to Mario, it more of a board game style. The cool part though is you collect these special cards and you can temporarily turn into a certain fighter! Neat, huh?"

He pointed to the last portal, which just had a smash logo on it. " And, well, that's just portal to warp you to the Battle Hub, if your to lazy to walk, that is. "

The whole place was mesmerizing. I could of been there just gawking at it for hours if I hadn't felt someone shaking me.

" Did you get any of that? " Pit asked.

I snapped out of my daze. " Oh yeah, I did. Where to next? "

He pointed to the Battle Hub portal. " To the Battle Hub! " he shouted, darting over to it.

I ran after him, so lost in keeping up with him I ended up tripping through the portal and landing on my face.

As I got up and dusted myself off, Pit was laughing his head off. " Glad to see i'm not the only one that fell over!"

The place was similar, but it was a bit smaller and only contained two portals.

Pit began to point to the one with a weight sign when suddenly a shout of glee came through the air.

"KEEEEEEENNNNNDDDDAAAALLLL!" a girls shout ripped through.

Then out of nowhere, Cristine managed to glomp me.

" Gah! What the-" I started.

" Kendall! Omgomgi'mSOsorryforknockingyououtlikethatlastnightareyouokwho'sthisangelyourwithyouwannatrainwithus-"

" Cristine! Guh-Get off!" I managed to squeak, trying to pry her off.

Gunner game up behind her. " Cristine, give your new friend some air."

Cristine looked up in confusion. " But I don't have any air to give!"

Gunner groaned. " You know what I mean."

Cristine obeyed and finally got off of me. " So, in all seriousness, who's the angel boy?"

Pit smiled. " My name is Pit, captain of Palutena's Guard! Nice to meet you. "

Gunner gave a bow while Cristine stared in awe.

Pit chuckled. " Hey, it's not like i'm royalty. King Dedede is a king yet he's treated no different!"

Gunner turned to me. " While we're still here, all of us Mii's are getting training sessions today. Which start in a few minutes, which means you have to cut your tour short."

Pit looked crushed. " Nooo! But there's so much to see! I was even planning to introduce you to Lady Palutena!"

" If it makes you feel any better Pit, we can do the rest later. If you want, you can go train yourself, or if they are nice enough, watch us." I tried to reassure him.

Pit gave his usual jubilant smile and started heading toward the weight portal, and we all followed.

The portal opened up to a pale blue area. Screens dotted the wall with certain maps on it. Near a corner, stood Samus ( This time with a helmet on ) and Megaman. The two caught notice of us, and Megaman gave a friendly wave.

Gunner turned to the rest of us. " This is where we part. Come on, Kenny. Let's go!"

I gave a face at the unexpected new nickname, waved my farewell, and made my way over to the new group.

Poor Megaman couldn't wait any longer, as he was trying his hardest to keep still.

" Are you two ready to begin? " A more robotic sounding Samus said.

We both nodded.

" Then keep your hand on the one that says Battlefield, and we will begin."

*Meanwhile, somewhere else*

A bus slowly came to a halt near an arch that loomed over the main group of buildings. As the doors slowly opened, a young male made his way off the bus. He lifted the rim of his hat up and looked around, confused and worried.

" G-guys? Where are you? " He franticly looked at his watch. " Ugh, why did I have to miss the train!?"

* * *

 **Cristine: Oh noes, somebody missed the train!**

 **Gunner: Says the person who almost missed theirs.**

 **Cristine: Hey, when did you get here? Only I get to break the fourth wall!**

 **Pit and Palutena: You don't say?**


	3. Classroom Antics

**Chapter 3**

 **Classroom Antics**

 **A/N: Hey look! A chapter that wasn't posted a month later.**

* * *

I found Battlefield on the wall of maps, which was composed of a few simple floating platforms, and put my finger on it. Gunner, Megaman, and Samus did the same, and we warped over there in a timely manner.

All of us landed on separate platforms; me being on the main platform.

Megaman was admiring the sights, unlike Gunner, who was acting rather antsy and looked like she was about to throw up.

We all gathered around Samus. " Now, before we even begin, you two need these. " She handed us backpacks, fancy boots, watches, and strange cannons similar to Megaman's. Me and Gunner put the other items on, but stared at the cannon dumbfounded.

Megaman caught our belwildered looks. " You put your hand in it, and it should feel like your holding a gun if you hold it right."

He was right: As I put my hand in the cannon, my hands felt the similar handle and trigger of a gun.

" Ooh, shiny!" I said in awe, seeing my own reflection in it. Gunner put it on as well, but I started to notice drops of sweat beading on her forehead.

" Hey Gunner, are you ok? " Megaman asked.

" Y-yeah… I'll be fine…" she replied shakily.

" Eh, okie dokie pokey…." I muttered. " So, um, Samus? How do you even work this thing, anyway?"

Samus dodged one of Megaman's practice shots before turning to face the two of us again.

" It mainly relies on motion control but you also use your thumb inside the gun and the bulky part on your cannon. For example," she moved out of the way. " just try shooting normally. "

I pulled my trigger, and suddenly small projectile exploded in front of me, making everyone jump back, except Samus, who looked unfazed.

" What was that?" I asked, trembling.

" That was your standard attack. Moving on, try pushing the bulky part up, hold it there, then you shoot. " Samus explained.

I grabbed the gray part of the cannon and pushed it up. I felt an immense power charge inside. I let it charge a bit, then I pulled the trigger, unleashing a flurry of bullets in front of me.

" And there's your forward smash attack. " Samus said. " Now, I want you to flip the switch with your thumb and shoot normally once more. "

I did, and a green ball of energy shot out.

Gunner, who was watching, clapped.

" Good. I'm going to let you and Gunner experiment with those options. Meanwhile, " Samus turned to face Megaman, who was seeing how far up we were. " I'm going to give Megaman a practice round. "

* * *

*Meanwhile*

" Breathe slowly while you hold this pose. "

The Wii Fit Trainer was in a tree pose in a workout room, along with a struggling Cristine and Brawler. Little Mac was also there, but he wasn't wobbling as much.

" Ugh. How can I do flurries of punches but can't hold a simple aerobics pose? " Cristine grumbled.

" Whoa, flurries of punches? I'd like to see you try. " Brawler smirked.

Cristine returned the smirk, clenching her once flat hands into fists. " Gladly. "

Mac just gave a confused glance.

Wii Fit Trainer tried to keep up on track. " Alright you three, put down your arms and return to your normal position. Now, my male counterpart will show you downwards dog. " The female walked off and a male took her place and began teaching the pose.

Cristine didn't last long. She turned to brawler. " Psst. What does this move help you in? "

Brawler attempted a shrug. " I dunno, abs? "

The aerobics pose dragged on, until finally we were allowed to stretch.

The female WFT turned to us. " Now, i'm going to get Mario so he can give you the basics. Don't get into too much trouble. " The two trainers walked away, just leaving Cristine, Brawler and Mac alone.

Brawler looked around the room curiously, taking in the sights of the room. Not only was it a fitness center, but also a battlefield! He would've spent the entire time gawking at it when he heard small footsteps come his way.

Expecting Mario, Brawler tried not to bring up the impersonation incident from orientation, until someone who he didn't expect ran through the entrance.

The boy stopped to catch his breath, then looked at the group with panic.

" H- has * gasp * anyone seen * gasp * Mario? " he attempted to say.

" Um… who are you? I didn't see you at the orientation. " Cristine asked curiously.

The young boy tipped his hat. " My name is Ness! I'm one of the veterans from the very first tournament. I uh... " He dropped his voice. " Overslept and missed the train… just want to tell Mario I didn't miss it on purpose."

" It's your lucky day! Mario will be here in a few moments. " Cristine replied.

Ness did a little bow. " Okay! Thanks. " He turned and went to sit on the sidelines.

Brawler decided to check out the flying Wii Balance Boards when suddenly he was lifted up and felt pain shoot through butt and lower back.

" Ahh! Whats g-going on?! " He looked down to see Cristine punching him rapidly, so fast it was making Brawler airborne.

" Don't say I didn't warn you. " Cristine snickered.

Brawler attempted to free himself, but her punches kept interrupting his own movements. Mac tried himself, but that only got him a punch in face in result.

Mario walked in on this, seeing the chaos in the room. Brawler was still up in the air panicking, while Cristine still had her grin and punches going. Mac had an ice pack on his cheek thanks to the unexpected bruise. Ness wasn't paying attention, as he was waiting for Mario.

" Mama mia…" Mario grumbled. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

*Meanwhile, again*

" And that's how you can use your sword as recovery! "

Link was teaching the two swordsmen a recovery move, while in the back, Toon Link was carefully observing the class. He knew for sure one day his older less cartoonish self would get bored of this and pass the teaching baton along, so he had to be ready.

He quickly frowned. Of course not. This was Link.

And he was obviously enjoying this.

" Now, can anyone tell me how to properly do the move again? " Link asked.

Swordfighter waved his hand around like a bird who found bread.

" Yes, Swordfighter?"

Swordfighter beamed. " You bring your sword back, bring all your power to the sword and swing in a circle, lifting you up! " Swordfighter demonstrated this.

Link clapped. " Great job. John, would you like to give it a try? " He turned to the green Mii, who found the floor very interesting.

Link cleared his throat. " John? You alive there? "

John snapped into focus. " Huh? Oh yeah… recovery move… heh …" His palms began to sweat, and the sword started to feel heavier. _Why… why did I agree to do this?!_

He slowly came forward, coping Swordfighter's charging pose. He tried to focus his power to the sword, but something seemed to prevent that. As he flew the sword forward in the circular motion, he felt air desperately try to push him up.

But nothing really happened.

Link clapped anyway. " You gained a bit of air John. " Link tried to hold a laugh as he glanced over at Toon Link. " You got better air than Toon Link's first attempt."

Toon Link gave him a burning glare. " What?! At most we were even! "

The whole room dissolved into laughter.

Link got everyone together. " Alright, Toon Link, teach him how a usual smash battle is like."

Toon Link's eyes widen in astoundment. Him teaching another fighter? Unbelieveable!

"John, I would like to speak to you personally. " Link added.

John stiffened. _Gulp… this isn't going to turn out well._

While Toon Link led his new pupil to one side, Link led John to a nearby bench.

Link focused his attention on him. " John, have you ever used a sword before? "

John eyes flooded with panic. He fidgeted around in his seat a bit.

" N-no… " He muttered.

To his surprise, Link just gave a slight smile.

" It's okay. Swords can be difficult at first. But they are one of the best weapons you can have. I'm sure of it. " He patted John shoulders. " Now, go find Toon Link, or you'll be like a headless cucco in a battle! "

John grinned and Link watched him run to Toon Link. He turned to look at his own sword and frowned. _I understand that a sword can be difficult, but he seemed so nervous. Is he alright?_

* * *

*Hey look! We're back where we started!*

I messed around with my canon a little more.

" Man, this thing is awesome! " I cheered.

Gunner joined in. " It's amazing how a cannon can do so many different things. "

Samus gathered everyone up.

" Alright, now it is time to show how a smash battle wor- hey, where's my chart? " She looked around the battlefield.

Pit rolled the chalkboard up behind her. " Sorry Samus. I got a little bored and drew on the back. " He waved at the rest of us before leaving.

Samus cleared her throat. " Now then. Let us begin. "

She pointed to several parts of the board as she spoke. " Unlike most battles, you do not lose a fight by fighting until you run out of health. It depends on your launch distance. The more you get attacked, the farther you will be launched. "

She pointed over the edge. " If you get launched far enough or not able to recover enough, don't worry. A forcefield will catch you and you will slide down to an area, counting as a " Death ". A hovering ledge will bring you back to the top. If it is a stock battle and you loose your final stock, you will take a different ledge to watch the rest of the match. Everyone got that? "

Everyone nodded.

" Good. Let me show you the room. " She lead us toward the edge and jumped off, and Megaman followed. I was about to jump off myself when I saw Gunner trembling.

" Are you sure your alright? " I asked.

" I-I t-think I'm gonna be sick! " Her face slowly colored to green.

" Take a few steps back and take a deep breath. " I tried to calm her down.

" Hey! You two coming down or what? " Megaman yelled.

" Sorry! Gunner is having some issues! " I yelled back.

Gunner was in a fetal position on the ground, shivering.

" I can't do it…. " she answered hoarsely.

I got a lightbulb " What if I carried you down? "

" N-no! You don't understand! "

" But we gotta get down eventually! " I looked around with panic.

I had to do something.

" Alright, come on, we're going down! " I scooped her up and ran toward the edge.

" Wait! WAIT! " Gunner yelped.

I leaped off the edge toward the bluish red forcefield. Just as Samus said, the field caught us and we started to slide toward the center.

" Isn't this fun? " I giggled.

" Uncle… " Gunner said in a daze.

We finally made it to the center where the other two waited for us. And you wouldn't believe their faces when they saw Gunner.

" Are you alright, Gunner? " Samus asked.

" All signs show positive. Were the heights to much for you? " Megaman said after a few beeps.

" Luckily for Gunner, it's about time to stop and get lunch. What you newbies are doing next is going to be a lot of fun, I assure you. "

Megaman smiled. "I heard it will be on the ground. So you don't have to worry about that. "

Gunner just groaned as the familiar angel slid into the room.

" Someone mention food? I'll take you guys straight there! " Pit offered instantly.

* * *

 **Woo! New chapter, done. I know, another getting used to everything chapter, but hey, at least it wasn't all on me. Now THAT would be boring. The next chapter is going to be more fun than a barrel of monkeys to write. I hope. And we have Ness and the other Mii's got some time to shine!**

 **Pit: Try to finish the chapter quickly. I'M HUNGRY!**

 **Me: Patience Pit. Patience. Oh, and don't be shy to send a review. Whenever it's a typo or job well done, I accept it.**


	4. What ever did Mr Saturn do to you?

**Chapter 4**

 **What ever did Mr. Saturn do to you?**

The walk was long, but this didn't stop Pit from pointing out places we missed.

" Ooh! That's one of the places where people sleep. " Pit exclaimed, pointing to a brick building about the size of a camp cabin.

" Weird. I thought everyone would be together in a big mansion like one happy family. " Megaman thought aloud.

" Eh, I thought that as well. But the two hands group people based on how much they would get along. And they do it well. Oh, speaking of that… " Pit quietly muttered some words to himself. " Your with Gunner and Cristine. They should know where it is. ...And speak of the devil, there's Cristine and the others! "

Cristine already caught notice and glomped me again, while Swordfighter, John, and Gunner wondered why Brawler kept whining about his butt being sore.

" Cristine looks like candy on the outside, but man, she can throw those punches hard! " Brawler groaned.

John showed a look of sympathy. " Try dealing with her on a train. "

" Guys! You coming or not? " An impatient Pit yelled over us. He was in front of a new building; a wide brick building. The pale yellow brick was obvious in the afternoon light.

As our group walked in, I was welcomed with a loud boom of sound.

A large majority of the fighters were there, eating portions of food when I noticed Pit was missing.

" Hey, has anyone seen - " I started before being dragged by Cristine to a line.

 _Why does she like me so much? We only met a day ago and she's acting like we met as kids!_

Cristine finally let me go at the end of a small line where Pit and a hearty buffet awaited us.

" Look at all of that food... " Cristine mumbled in awe.

" Yep, they need a lot of food, not just to feed us but me and Kirby as well. We are known for the biggest appetite. " Pit responded. " Ooh, it's my turn! Grab a plate and help yourself! "

When it was my turn, I was shocked at the variety of food. Me being a generally picky eater, I managed to fill my plate and still have stuff I liked for another day. Cristine was picking food left and right until I finally stopped her because her plate was about to overflow.

" Seriously? Your going to pick a chopped up fried potato over a delicious sandwich? Isn't that technically breakfast? " Brawler commented when we sat with them.

" HEY! You do not insult a hashbrown! " I said in defense, putting salt on mine.

Usually camp food tastes like it was prepared in three seconds with little to no care, but not this time. Nuh uh. It was more like you took a bite out of heaven. Food heaven.

It seemed as if after they slowly took one bite, they couldn't stop. I was already halfway through my plate and Pit was already off for seconds.

" Havth yoth tasthed thith sahed? Tihs reahy goodth! " Cristine tried to say.

" CRISTINE! MANNERS! " Gunner yipped and Cristine swallowed her salad.

" Sorry! I said, " Have you tasted this salad? It's really good! "" Cristine repeated.

" Hey, Kendall! Kirby needs some help carrying his plates, mind if you help me? " Pit hollered.

" Coming! " I called. Guess Pit wasn't lying about Kirby's appetite.

It didn't take long before we got the plates to Kirby's group: besides him, Pikachu (" Pika pi? ( Who's she? ")), Yoshi ( Yoshi! ( "New friend!" )), and a few different Lumas ( "Chiko!" (" Give me my cake back! ") "Chiko!" ( " But the cake is a lie! ")).

As I headed back to my own group ( After Pit insisted on showing me how Kirby ate. ), I started hearing some cheering in the back. Turning my head, I noticed… fire?

It turns out Charizard and Bowser were having a contest to create the best and hottest flame, from randomly using it to smoking food ( They burnt it half the time… ).

" Whoa… " I mumbled, watching from a distance.

" Good grief. They did this last tournament. " A gruff voice said behind me. Turning around, it revealed to be a blue and black canine-like animal. He didn't seem fazed when I looked at him.

" Since a battle in the last tournament, the two have become rivals, mainly due to their flame. Ever since they have pushed themselves to be better than the other. It's a good thing their training but…" he took notice as the two began firing flamethrowers. " A lunchroom is not the best place…"

" Uhh, I see… I'm gonna go…" I said nervously, heading back to my original destination.

" Welcome back, Kendall. Hey, did you notice the flame war going between the two over there? " Swordfighter said as I sat down. " Because I heard its " HEATING up! " " He bursted out laughing.

" No. Stop. " Gunner groaned, while the rest staged a laugh to make it sound like he perfected it.

I grabbed my knife to get another; wait a second… " W-where my hashbrown?" I asked, suspicious.

The others gave confused looks.

" I dunno. " Gunner shrugged.

" I didn't eat it." Swordfighter replied.

" John ate it. " Cristine blamed.

" Did not! " John shot back.

" Not me, but him! " Brawler pointed.

We all turned to a penguin (with my plate!) happily eating my hashbrown.

" The heck… that penguin stole my hashbrown. " I said in shock. The others followed suit with blank stares and the massive blue penguin ate away. Even Cristine, who I expected to yell at him.

" Yum yum! Hashbrowns are the best! This one has a little too much salt though…." The penguin commented.

How dare he.

" Attention newcomers, the items class is about to begin, so head on over to the front, please! Anyone else who wishes to join us to brush up on item basics or just join the fun, you are free to join us! " A females voice spoke over the noise.

Our group casually walked over to the front, still silent from the recent potato robbery. Princess

Peach, who called us up, didn't seem to mind as she was writing names of who went.

Pit and Kirby's group joined us in the line ( " The class is more fun than a barrel of monkeys. Promise! " ), occasionally shrugging at each other for our sudden silence.

And what would you know, the penguin joined us as well.

We finally were led to the Wii Fit Studio ( " This is where Cristine thought it would be a good idea to beat me up… " commented Brawler. ), where Peach led us to a room full of boxes and sat us down.

She cleared her throat, then began the class.

" Hello everyone! If you don't happen to know me, my name is Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. I will be your instructor on items. "

The class grew into a quiet chatter.

Peach pulls out a familiar red mushroom.

" Items are one of the core parts of a fight. They can lead to your victory or your downfall. As my duty of being the teacher, I will show you some kinds of items and how they work. "

Peach then proceeded to take a bite out of the mushroom, and as it vanished out of thin air, Peach, unlike our expectations, shrunk.

" Good grief. I grabbed the wrong mushroom… " Peach sighed.

The class bursted out into laughter.

Peach later returned to her normal size and showed us a baseball bat.

" Some items, like this Home Run Bat, are used like swords and have many different effects. "

She pulls out a chart.

" The Ore Club can fire gusts of wind at your opponent if used right, and this very bat can KO your foes. Same thing for guns. "

Peach then pulls out a beetle like object.

" Some items, like this beetle, also has the opportunity to lift them off the field. "

As Peach was explaining the types of items, a small tan creature walked toward the box, oblivious of its surroundings. It took notice of grapes hanging out of the box until Peach took then out of reach.

" Pit! I see you're here, why don't you come on up? You're going to love these next few items. "

" Yes, ma'am. " Pit responded as he ran up to the front.

" Next is the healing items. Pit, catch! " Peach continued to teach, until suddenly throwing the grapes over to him.

" Now watch and learn. " Peach giggled and grabbed a ray gun, shooting the neon yellow lazers at him.

" YEOW! HEY! I didn't sign up for this! " Pit yelped at the sudden pain.

A board behind peach now lit up with an avatar of Pit's face and a damage percentage of 36%.

" Please don't tell me you got those while I was in dream land…" I muttered to Gunner as I saw other newcomers faces light up.

" Nope. Not yet. " Gunner returned.

" Pit, you can eat the grapes now. " Peach called.

" I think you means what's left of them…" Pit sadly replied, holding up a burnt grape vine.

" Hmm, then you'll like this! " Peach chuckled and threw soft serve ice cream at him.

" FLOOR ICE-CREAM! " Pit yelled and instinctively caught it and started devouring it. His 36% dropped to a 30% on the board.

" Now, our next type of item, assistants! " Peach grabbed a trophy and tossed it up. White light beamed from the trophy, revealing a young, witch like girl. She waved her wand and a purple cloud consumed the room.

" Gah… I think I gonna be sick… " I held onto my head as everyone groaned in pain until the cloud finally disappeared.

While everyone was recovering from the sudden pain, I felt a little nudge near my leg. I looked down to see a little tan creature with a big nose, aimlessly walking into me.

I froze as the creature continued poking me with its nose. I finally reacted by yelping and throwing the poor thing.

And guess which fighter got hit by it.

The penguin.

" WHAT? WHO THREW THE SATURN? " The penguin said in rage.

The whole room went silent.

This was it. I was going to die by a giant royal blue penguin who eats my food. Just for using self defense.

He then grabbed a steel driver, one of the few guns.

" If no one is gonna tell, then I'll make you tell who dunnit! "

" Dedede! Put the steel driver down! Whoever did it didn't mean it! " Peach tried to calm him down.

Dedede didn't listen and fired anyway, straight for my face.

My face suddenly felt hotter at the beam hit my face, and I instinctively covered it.

" Ugh… I'm sorry… Instinct.. " I muttered.

I felt myself be picked up from the back of my shirt to meet the eyes of the penguin.

" Now, let me repeat myself, WHO. DID. IT? "

" Ain't he a happy soul? " Cristine whisper to Swordfighter, who couldn't help but chuckle.

I stayed quiet for a moment. Then I squeaked.

" I-it was m-me…. I'm s-sorry…. I d-didn't know w-what it was… " I shut my eyes, bracing for impact.

I was gently put down. Wait, what?

" While this would be the moment i'd launch you into space, you're a newbie and probably never seen a Mr. Saturn, so i'll let you off this time. " Dedede chuckled. " But don't think you're on my good side just yet. Try that again and you'll be seeing stars. "

Peach grabbed everyone's attention.

" Well, I'm glad no one got seriously hurt, but were almost out of time. But I have an idea for the people who disrupted us…"

Gulp.

Next thing I knew, me and Dedede were lined up and everyone was given steel drivers and ray guns.

" Class, let me introduce you to todays targets! Ready, aim, fire! " Peach announced.

The once calm classroom quickly evolved into a shooting range.

" What did I do to deserve this?! It was pure accident! " I yelped.

" At least you can avoid most of these, lightweight! " Dedede shot back.

During this moment of chaos, Mr. Saturn sat with the food in the back of the now shooting range, squeaking with happiness at the new fun he had caused.

Why would he do this? The creature didn't know.

All he cared is that he got his crate full of food and entertainment.

 **A/N: Hey look! More characters! And a story that has some kind of fun in it!**

 **Cristine: Good for you, Narry!**

 **Me: Narry? Seriously? Besides, how did you even find this place from the start?**

 **Cristine: It's from the wonderful book called "The Fourth Wall and the Dimensions Around It". It's a very good read.**

 **Me: Hmm, you don't seem like the reading type…**

 **Cristine: Oh hush up. I'm gonna be here for awhile.**

 **Me: Oh, by the way, the OC's bio's are at my profile if you want to take a look! It should help you better see the characters in action.**


End file.
